The Red Boy
by SteveAndAdam
Summary: The dragons have returned, the civil war rages on, the forsworn pillage and rape, the dovahkiin has been called to the peek. But among the chaos and in the shadows a plot has been created; one of revenge, sacrifice, blood and love one that will be remembered long after this world end.


_**The Red Boy**_

_**Skyrim Fan-Fiction**_

_**By Zac.B**_

The Metallic clang of rain hitting metal rung through the soldiers ears as they stood atop the walls of 'Fort Amol' on the border of the 'EastMarch' looking out, scanning the forest for any sine of movement one of the 'Stormclock' soldiers spots something deep within the forest.

'What is that !?' He shouts as he points to the movement. The men on the wall gather and stair outwards waiting for a sine of what it could be.

The black figure stumbles over in the forest and with a flash of lightning, the light reveals the mysterious figure to be a young boy.

'By Stendar' says a Stormclock as he leaps down the stairs leading of the wall shortly followed by two more men at the gate when he rushes past them aiming for the boy in the forest shouting

'Help me !' The three men run into the woods in haste until they arrive at the shivering curled up boy laid in the mud.

The boy was an Imperial about 17, his hair short and black, his face young and healthy yet pail and veiny, lips bright purple, noise plump and red. When one of the men slid his hands underneath the boy to pick him up within his arms the boy opened his eyes catching a blurry view of the man with his rouged beard rough beaten skin and scars on the side of his face. When the man rose holding the boy in his arms he fell under, his body just stopped moving his arms and legs uncurling and drooping down.

'Hurry and get him inside !' said one of the men behind the soldier, boy in arm. All the men ran back to the fort, there boots splashing as they ran being careful to not trip; once back in the courtyard they took the boy into the prison.

'Il get some covers' one of the men said as they hovered around the door way then disappeared from sight.

One of the men cleared the table as the weight of the boy began to strain the other man's arms

'get me some rags from below' the man said while putting the lifeless boy down on the large, now empty table, the man placed his head over the boys mouth to check for breathing. … …

A single frozen breath came from his mouth, breath so cold it would freeze water in moments.

The sound of a growling animal shivered through the man's ears.

Sharp pointed fangs roes from the boys jaw, faster then a blink of an eye his new found fangs impaled into the man's throat, he dug deep and hard, draining the blood from the man's neck turning his face pale and lifeless.

At the gentle sound of thin cloth hitting the floor behind the boy his jaw opened releasing the man from his grip, his head plummeted with a thud as it bashed of the table only to bounce of the cobble floor. Before his victims lifeless head hit the table the boy had already turn around, eyes bloodshot, red, hunger deep within them, staring at a Stormclock as he stood gasp and awe, jaw drooped, every inch of his body quivering; The man scared out of wits did the only thing he could, he reached for his sword; but before the man could get a grasp on the blades hilt, boy leapt from the table soaring through the air eyes fixated on the terrified man.

A loud thud rung through the air, the man had been smashed against the wall shacking the entire building, the body fell to the ground blood dripping from his mouth and with a clash of metal the men laid dead on the floor staining the ground with blood.

The boy looked down at the dead body lying on the ground using his foot to roll the man over and cocking his head to get the best view of the man's face.

'Humm... what a shame' he said to himself with a small grin.

'Darn ...' echoed through the small room, the voice sounded to be a young girl. he turned around bearing his fangs hissing like a cat, lowing his body in a threatening pose, claws at the ready.

He saw a small girl stood looking over the body next to the now broken table, she wore a red and blue tunic and a dirty white dress with a small fresh blood stain on the base of the dress. The girl then looked up at the boy and with a little chuckle waved her arm in dismissal at his stance.

She began to walk towards the boy. He was confused at how calm she was, with the blood around his mouth and the body's it was obvious what he was, but she was unshaken or even bothered in the slightest.

'Who are you?!' He snarled at her, he slowly lowered his guard; retracting his claws and teeth.

'I, I am you ... well, I am the same as you; two of a kind if you will. And this man here is my, work' she continued to walk towards the boy slowly in a circling fashion.

'What do you mean he's your "Work" ?, wait … are you with the dark brotherhood ?' He asked sure he was right but still curious as to the answer.

'Smart strong and cute, it really is a shame' she couldn't hold back a grin stretching across her face.

'Why is he your work, what did he do ?' his voice quick and eager to change the subject.

' … You have your preference, he had his; only his are … ware 8 year old girls. Mothers are so vengeful when it comes to there children' unless she was laughing the girls face was blank, until she answered this question unable to conceal the pain … a sign of experience.

The seriousness of her voice silenced the boy, he looked over at her, she was staring blankly at the ground deep in though.

'I'm Stalle by the way' he announced to the room hoping to get her attention.

'Oh yes, I am Babette. We really must be going; the induction can take a long time, plus you have still have to meet everyone and get settled down, there's much to do' She snapped out of her trance in a weird state, as if they'd been talking for hours.

'Wait what?!, What are you talking about ?, Go where ?, What induction ?' speaking so fast he hardly paused between words falling over his own lips.

'If your going to join the dark brotherhood there is much to do' Babette said with clear intentions and certainty of the statement.

'But I.. I … umm...' Stalle was unsure how to answer Babette, stuttering and making noises in replace of the words he could not find.

With a sigh Babette answers Stalle 'Well do you have anywhere else to go ?'

'Well … no, but …' Stalle was still in shock and was clearly thinking hard.

'No "Buts", your good at killing and no one will accept you like us, we are a family of all colours, it would be nice to have another vampire to teach our ways' She said, sure he would agree.

'Where are we going ?' With that answer and a smirk he accepted her offer like she knew he would .

'Oh, goody. Its getting dark we should hurry, we may be creatures of the night but the rest of our little family inst haha' She said with a big grin on her small face as she headed towards the door.

'Wait!, What about the guards, there not just going to let us walk out the front gate ?' he yelled, trying to warn Babette.

'Oh don't worry about them, this was a particularly rich mother with lots of hatred for men, while you where having your lunch I was busy working' So confessed, but with her usual smile when talking about death.

The journey was sort, yet Stalle had many questions about the dark brotherhood and Babette answered them as best she could. Just after the sun had set and the moon had risen they arrived at the the Dawnstar sanctuary.

'Ok but where do you get the contracts from ?' Stalle pried at Babette for an answers.

'Il tell you everything you want to know once your initiated, house rules and all' She walked up to a black door berried deep within the side of the cliff, It had hand crafted detailed carvings on it; the centre piece being a large skull, she walked up to the door and as if the cliff had a voice, it said

'W_hat is life's greatest illusion_' in a sinister deep voice.

Babette spoke in reply 'innocence my brother' As plain and clear as she could manage. After a short pause the huge metallic door opened inwards scraping the rock as it moved by its own accord.

'Are you ready to meet your new family ?' Babette proposed the question with her arm gently stretched towards the door; her eyes fix-sated on Stalle, With a smile of his own and a deep breath later he walked passed Babette and through the large entrance now open within the cliff.

**[Chapter Still Incomplete ...]**


End file.
